


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Belly Kink, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Crack, Double Penetration, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Raita accidentally uncovers a scene between the Ryoin giants and faces the consequences like a champ~





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is well received bc [nono](http://tapa-nyan.tumblr.com) convinced me to write two of these fics & like,, my god is raita a tough cookie asdyfugyi (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

 

Running at top speed for long periods is _not_ what Raita enjoys.

 

He’s designed to move in short, sharp bursts. He’s built to dodge and sidestep; stop-start chasing and  _not_ sprinting for his life. He’s not Ebumi goddamnit.

 

Speaking of endurance, surely Hirota has run out of it by now as well. Raita has been fleeing from the enraged forward for a solid seven minutes at _least_.

 

Maybe he’ll have gotten hungry by this point and turned back to the inn?

 

Hopefully, anyway.

 

“Phew~ I really ought to stop underestimating the fatty,” Raita sighs out loud, doubling over to catch his breath before he folds his arms behind his head and goes on grinning as he decides to continue his little stroll.

 

Heading back right away could very well event in his entrapment. Hirota could be lying in wait to get him even after giving chase already!

 

The sporting village really does look different when none of the stores or cafés are open though.

 

It’s street-lit at least, and Raita takes comfort in reminding himself that the scariest thing he’s likely to run into out here is their resident yankii running himself ragged since training with everyone else is _so_ undesirable.

 

After making his way just a little further down the strip he slows to a standstill when he catches the low drawl of two overlapping voices. Both clearly belong to men of a significantly larger stature than himself; one, he comes to realise, he’s actually familiar with.

 

Raita dares to approach. The indistinguishable conversation is coming from behind the crêpe store, funnily enough, but to get so near proves a near-fatal mistake when he is met with the formidable stares of two giants.

 

“Ah, s— sorry!” he murmurs, taking a step back. The initial meeting of their gaze is enough to startle him, but it turns into something more than fear when he glances down to see that both boys have their pants round their ankles.

 

The entire situation is akin to a blind rabbit stumbling upon a bear’s den.

 

“Sorry!” Raita finds himself blurting out again; not really sure what for, but damn is he sorry anyway.

 

“Hold on there, little one,” the terrifying lull of the Ryoin giant interrupts as he tries to turn tail and run.

 

A large, heavy hand reaches out languidly to snare him and prevent him from fleeing.

 

“Can’t let you run away now,” Zanba purrs, pulling Raita between himself and the other giant.

 

“After all, we’re just getting started, it wouldn’t be any trouble to let you join in, right, Kokuto?” he smirks dangerously, eyeing up his teammate for confirmation.

 

“Mm,” the other concurs, a smile slowly taking shape as he meets Raita’s questioning gaze and presses up against Zanba, sandwiching him between them and squeezing a timid whimper out of the usually rambunctious scrum-half.

 

“You don’t object, do you?” Zanba smiles darkly, pushing his already alert cock up against Raita’s as Kokuto’s coarse fingers linger by the waistband of the tiny boy’s pants.

 

Raita gasps and clutches at the giant’s shirt, wincing and shaking his head as he feels the difference having his skin exposed to the cool summer air makes.

 

He’s not really sure _how_ he feels about this, but being suspended by the two powerful bodies; being touched and explored and manhandled by such big hands… it’s not something he _doesn’t_ want.

 

He nods again when he feels Kokuto hesitate and quietly ask for permission to touch him, but he’s surprised when instead of a finger, his entire dick slides between his thighs.

 

Raita moans at the pressure from both sides; his own dick being stifled by the pair of them.

 

Suddenly Zanba shifts him, holding him like a damn rugby ball between those all-encompassing hands and affixing him on his huge cock so that both boys create the perfect seat for the tiny scrum-half.

 

They begin to rut in canon, no need for delicacy anymore as they use the smaller boy and his snug thighs to gain friction on their impressive members.

 

“Did you get lost, little kitten?” Zanba finally speaks again, grunting as he almost battles Kokuto for the right to take permanent refuge between Raita’s legs.

 

“How unfortunate for you to stumble upon this~”

 

“Ryujin. Don’t be like that,” Kokuto rebukes. His voice holds more control, and when he feels Raita shiver, he is the one who takes measures to comfort him by leaning forward and bracketing him with his strong arms.

 

“You can ignore him… just enjoy yourself,” the younger Kirishina brother hushes.

 

Raita cants his head back over his shoulder; he can feel the precum between his legs removing the friction and allowing them to frot harder, faster; enough to make him whimper as the force of their actions humps the air out of his lungs with each thrust.

 

“How is it, little one?” Kokuto whispers, attentive to Raita’s comfort more than his counterpart, who is growing forceful as he seeks more stimulation.

 

“Ah, are you too shy to say?” Zanba croons, taking notice of what’s right in front of him as Raita’s comparably smaller cock hardens and drips onto his abdomen.

 

“Will you lose control before we’ve even touched you?” he taunts, earning a silent but admonishing stare from Kokuto.

 

“Do you like to be touched too, Raita?” Kokuto drawls, returning his focus to their little captive and slowly reaching around to take him in hand as well.

 

Raita barely fills his palm either, but having the two warm, rough hands taking it in turns to contain him all at once feels incredible, and he lets out a stifled keen as Kokuto begins to jerk him slowly while Zanba rubs the tips of two fingers over his weeping head.

 

“ _Inside_ ,” he whines, catching the pair by surprise.

 

“You… want us inside you?” Zanba queries, his rolling voice sounding suddenly much less threatening and more curious.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ryujin. He’ll get hurt.”

 

Raita shakes his head fervently; he knows what he wants now. The pressure of their bodies on the outside is no longer enough. He’s rock hard, aching for more intimacy. He wants them _both_ inside.

 

The Ryoin players share a genuine look of consideration then; even Zanba seems hesitant despite the delight he takes in making his prey squirm.

 

“Are you sure?” Kokuto pours over him, marking his nape with a gentle nip and setting the fidgety scrum-half off into a series of shudders, panting as they continue to thrust slowly between his legs.

 

There’s easily enough cum between the three of them to use as sufficient lubricant, and granted, it would be interesting to see how much the tiny senpai could handle…

 

“Alright, little one,” Kokuto decides, gathering up a long translucent string of cum with two fingers.

 

Zanba hoists the tiny Jinko player onto his chest fully, holding him in place with a firm hand between his shoulder blades as Raita presents himself to the boy behind him.

 

Kokuto doesn’t waste any time regardless of his gentle approach. He sticks with one finger for a while, but then goes from one finger to three, to four in fair succession before he seems to decide it’s enough.

 

Zanba meanwhile has taken over the task of tending to his and Raita’s cocks, rubbing up against him with his own and smirking hungrily at the lewd and desperate faces the smaller scrum-half keeps making.

 

He encourages him to let his voice free and forces another mewl out of him by suckling on his neck with the intent of leaving his mark.

 

“Are you ready for me? I’m going in first,” Kokuto supplies, taking his dick in hand and lining up; keeping both of Raita’s buttocks separated with just his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Easy now,” he purrs, mindful to try and assuage any sense of tension for what the littler boy cannot see, since Zanba is not in any way a master of using thoughtful words.

 

“Nh! Big~” the tiny scrum-half whines, scrunching up his nose and gripping onto Zanba to transfer some of the strain into something _other_ than his ass.

 

“That’s it, try to relax,” Kokuto persuades, sliding in steadily until he recives a choked cry like a trodden-on cat.

 

His eyes widen and he gives a grunt of effort as he’s forced to stop.

 

“C— can’t t— take any more! N— no more!” the little one protests.

 

“No more? Okay, okay,” Kokuto aims to soothe.

 

Zanba, however, seems somewhat displeased by the order.

 

“ _Oh_? I thought we were _both_ going in? hey, Kokuto, let me have a turn,” the petulant giant pouts.

 

“Give him a moment!” Kokuto growls.

 

“F— fine… it’s fine,” Raita contests. He’s grateful for Kokuto’s patience, but frankly there’s some pride at stake here.

 

He nods to assert this, and Kokuto slowly withdraws to give Zanba his turn.

 

The ace passes Raita over like a package, reclining the tiny number nine on Kokuto’s chest this time as if they're handing something as light as a rugby ball between them. He can achieve a perfect angle to enter from here by holding the nimble little legs apart though, and he's _not_ slow about driving in.

 

Raita cries out and grits his teeth, warranting a flurry of reassurance from Koktuo behind him before he goes on to reprimand Zanba for the results of his impatience.

 

“Ah! H— hurts! It’s t— too much!”

 

“Ryujin.” Kokuto growls again, moving his hand acciedentally but stopping immediately as a blush tints his cheeks when he realises that what he can feel in Raita’s belly is the head of Zanba enormous cock pushing up from the inside.

 

That’s unbelievably hot, he thinks, pausing for a moment just to feel the movement under the warm skin before snapping himself out of it and rembering he has a responsibility to stop Zanba from going wild.

 

“Pull out of him, Ryujin. Do it _slowly_.”

 

“Awh~ at least let me enjoy him… he’s so warm inside… heh, the way your body is hugging me feels so good, little one~ you’re so snug,” Zanba croons.

 

Raita pants, the tears pricking the corners of his eyes finally freeing themselves as they run off his dark lashes and trickle down his red cheeks.

 

“M— move… start moving,” he instructs. He doesn’t sound sure about it, but he’s clearly insistent on pushing himself.

 

“Big bro… y— you too,” he adds.

 

“Eh?” the flanker starts. Surely not?!

 

“Both of you… I said… I wanted _both_ of you…”

 

Kokuto licks his lips thoughtfully, his cock throbbing at the prospect of being the one to put an impressive bulge in the tiny one’s belly.

 

Zanba heaves gently as he drags himself out; it’s not a partiaulry pleasant feeling losing the warmth that surrounded his dick, but he appreciates that he has to share their captive toy.

 

Kokuto goes in quicker than he should have, given how adamant he had been earlier on doing things gently, but Raita has had enough preparation to be able to handle it while only revealing a minor sting on his face.

 

“You’re quite a tough one, aren’t you?” Kokuto remarks, groaning softly as he looks down over Raita’s shoulder and beholds the sight of his prick pushing up under the Jinko player’s belly button.

 

It’s quite a bizarre image, but there’s something insanely arousing about the fact that he’s nestled so deeply that he can cause such a sight.

 

Raita gives another pant, whining as he’s jostled between the two again when Zanba decides that’s already enough and he wants his next turn.

 

“Make… _room_ … make room for me too, Kokuto,” he grumbles, the purpling head of his prick rubbing against the already occupied orifice as he tries to force his way inside again.

 

“Ah! T— too—” Raita cuts himself off. He _won’t_ admit it again. He can take it he tries to assure himself.

 

“It’s okay, little one, you can take it,” Zanba agrees; probably more for his sake than Raita’s of course.

 

Kokuto has the sense to help out by withdrawing a fraction; at least enough so that both the heads of their dicks can _squeeze_ inside. The pressure is incredible, and it prompts both the Ryoin giants to gasp as they start frotting inside Raita.

 

It gets easier, thankfully, but this is a type of fullness Raita has never before experienced even at his most experimental.

 

“Heh, I’m… damn, he’s _tight_ ,” Zanba grunts, smiling lopsidedly as he gets greedy and pushes all the way in, very nearly pushing Kokuto _out_.

 

Unfortunately for Raita, the competition arouses Kokuto further, and he too pushes in.

 

Raita cries out again, rocking his hips to try and find some reprieve as the bulge in his belly grows to twice the size.

 

“Would you like it if we came inside you, tiny one?” Zanba leers, his own breathing inclining rapidly as he starts to fuck up into the small scrum-half with unbridled passion.

 

Despite the obvious pain it causes Raita, he is insistent on enduring; the inkling of pleasure that’s starting to build is enough, and even though Kokuto is conscious of only adding to the discomfort, he _really_ can’t hold back.

 

“Oh, little one~ you’re doing so well, so well~” Zanba groans encouragingly, bouncing the feisty Jinko captive on his massive cock and sweeping Kokuto up in the frenzy until both boys are grunting and growling over the pleasing sounds of their tiny toy.

 

They come one after the other, Kokuto first, then Zanba, filling his guts with an inhuman amount of cum.

 

Raita can feel the warm flood painting his insides, and he makes it his new goal to keep _all_ of it in as the panting giants finish off and then pull out with a chorus of gasping heaves.

 

“Hmm, nice, little kitten… very nicely done. You made an excellent sock just now,” Zanba chuckles.

 

“ _Ryujin_ ,” Kokuto pants with a scowl, holding up Raita almost on his own. “You have no manners,” he scolds.

 

“Are you alright, Raita?” he asks, his tone turning soft again as he nestles his face in the join of Raita’s shoulder and kisses his neck.

 

Raita is too overwhelmed to give a cogent response, but noticing that he is still half-hard and leaking everywhere as he tries to retain all that cum in his ass, Kokuto declares that he is deserving of some decent aftercare.

 

“Ryujin,” he gestures with a nod.

 

“Mm?” the ace repsonds, “ah,” he then understands immediately after.

 

He proceeds to lift Raita’s lower half then so that he is horizontal between the two of them, hooking his dainty legs over his broad shoulders and brining his abused ass up to his plush lips to start rimming him.

 

Right away he recieves a mouthful of his and Kokuto’s cum; still warm as it touches his lips and slides over his tongue. He swallows regardless, humming deeply in a satisfied way.

 

Raita gives a gentle, delirious moan in response to the vibrations, and continues purring when Kokuto’s free hand comes round to strat rubbing his stomach.

 

The action causes the abdundence of cum to slosh around inside him. He can _feel_ it, and it’s all the younger Kirishima twin can do to prevent himself from getting aroused all over again.

 

“Does that feel good, little one? Ryujin’s tongue is inside you… can you feel it?” Kokuto narrates to him.

 

“I hope we didn’t hurt you too much… let this make it up to you…”

 

Before Raita can even snatch at a semblance of full consciousness he’s losing himself to the new sensation of having the Ryoin ace eating cum out of his ass and their number two flanker fawning over him and wanking him off with surprising tenderness.

 

“You’re still so full, tiny one,” Zanba comments, pausing to swallow another mouthful of semen and letting his hands join Kokuto’s as they marvel over the shape of Raita’s tummy.

 

“Ah~ k— keep going… please~” the scrum-half weepily demands, feeling himself nearing a climax.

 

Zanba chuckles again, and even Kokuto is endeared by the whiny number nine giving out orders.

 

“Alright, little mouse, alright~” the flanker coos, bringing the Jinko boy toward completion as he holds his entire prick between three fingers and uses his foreskin to rub him firmly from head to hilt.

 

Zanba’s terrifying tongue slithers as deep as humanly possible inside him meanwhile, cum leaking out around it and spilling everywhere in a gratuitous display as the pair of them practically devour their tiny captive.

 

“ _Ah_!” Raita alerts them, arching his back in spite of the difficulty gravity poses, and rocking his hips against Zanba’s mouth as he starts to come, coating Kokuto’s fingers as the white fluid seeps over and trickles down the back of his hand.

 

His whole body stutters, but he doesn’t have to worry when he’s held up between the two giants. Between them he probably weighs less than nothing, he briefly considers.

 

They hold him for as long as it takes for him to come down, and even when Zanba seems to have outlived the length of his patience, Kokuto is dedicated to his responsibility and takes Raita into his arms.

 

“Maybe we should walk him back?”

 

“Yeah, maybe… well, you can do that,” Zanba yawns after hiking his pants up candidly and giving a dismissive wave as he heads back to the hotel.

 

Kokuto rolls his eyes, starting to see what Sekito despises so much about their dopey ace.

 

No matter, Zanba would likely only get distracted and slow them down anyway, even for such a simple endeavour.

 

“Come, Raita, let’s get you—”

 

“N— no, I… I’m fine…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I can… make it, I’m fine on my own… thanks,” the tiny scrum-half insists sheepishly, securing his shorts around his hips for good measure as he wriggles out of Kokuto’s arms and is gently deposited on the ground again.

 

His legs feel a bit rubbery, but he finds his balance quickly.

 

“Well, thanks,” he laughs, his spritely, irritating demeanour returning to him as he tries to ignore the feeling of cum trickling down the backs of his thighs lest he become too prideful too soon.

 

Kokuto raises an eyebrow quizzically, but he isn’t the type to pry, (that would be Sekito.)

 

“If you’re sure,” he concedes, rubbing the back of his head in a manner that could even be considered bashful.

 

“I guess I should… I’ll get after Ryujin then. See you again soon, bro,” the stoic giant concludes.

 

Raita hovers for a moment until he is out of sight before gritting his teeth and letting out an uneasy exhale.

 

“Yeesh!” he huffs, stretching his arms behind his head and patting his backside down to try and stop the flow of cum at least until he can sneak into the bathhouse.

 

He begins walking then, wondering if maybe he’d have liked Kokuto’s company now that it is later and colder and somehow darker. He feels like he’s not alone out here, actually.

 

Maybe Kokuto came back?

 

“Huh? _Ohhh_! Tiny senpai,” a voice behind him deduces from a distance.

 

“Eh?” Raita quips, spinning round to see none other than their late-night jogging freak sauntering toward him.

 

“Ebucchi, why are you—”

 

“What’cha doin’ then?” The blond beats him to the inquisition.

 

Realising he’s going to struggle to find a decent excuse, Raita’s eyes wander over the other boy’s body and fall upon the sight of Ebumi’s inner thighs for a moment.

 

They return very quickly when he thinks in the streetlight he sees something unusual, and realises that there are _grab marks_ there.

 

He hitches an eyebrow involuntarily, accompanied by that catlike smirk when thinking of how they'd get there when Ebumi seemed like… well, Ebumi. Surely he wasn’t like _that_ , was he?

 

He’s been staring too long, and Ebumi notices, frowning in confusion before he looks down and sees for himself.

 

“Oh, haha… yeah,” he says, as if that explains it all.

 

Well, clearly they’d both been busy fraternising with the enemy this evening. Probably best they keep it between them, they silently agree, grinning at each other as they begin walking again back to the inn.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im lmao cuz i had to change quite a bit of the beginning after asking my dad if scrum half were built for endurance or not he insisted they actually are bc they're constantly having to chase the ball & i was like,,, well shit ₍₍ (ง ˙ω˙)ว ⁾⁾


End file.
